


don't speak

by EspeciallyMegan



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, This isn't happy, like not at all this is just sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't." Jack held his hand up. "You don't need to say anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't speak

**Author's Note:**

> i need more prompts rip.  
> i'll leave it to you to decide who mark slept with at the start since it's really open-ended

When Mark woke up, he was staring into somebody else's eyes.

It made a pang of guilt and regret run through his heart, making him reflexively curl up and tuck his knees up to his chest because _he'd cheated._ He knew how angry Jack would be if he found out, he'd probably fly off the handle and break something, get angry. Maybe he'd storm out and if he never came back, Mark knew he deserved it.

The other man wrapped an arm around Mark comfortingly. "What's wrong?" he asked, his dark eyes wide. "You look really upset. If something's bothering you, you can talk to me about it."

His words echoed in Mark's ears, so much so that he barely heard them at all- he just picked up a few keyphrases. Mark exhaled heavily, pushing himself into a sitting position. "It's nothing. I just really need to go home." he lied through his teeth, pulling the blankets off of himself and stepping out of bed. He was only wearing his boxers, sweat making them cling to his thighs. His clothes were on the floor across the room and he hurried over to put them on.

"Why?"

Mark froze. The man sounded so _disappointed_ to hear he was leaving. The red-haired man swallowed thickly. "I just need to get back to my bo- my roommate. He's probably really worried about me."

It pained Mark to say it. The words felt wrong on his tongue, like expecting a sweet taste and getting a bitter one instead. Denying the fact that Jack was his boyfriend just wasn't _right_.

"Oh, alright." the other man smiled in understanding. "I'll see you again?"

"You might." Mark forced a smile, tugging up his jeans, zipping them closed, pulling his shirt over his head. "Goodbye."

He deserved to walk a mile home in the stuffy, humid California air.

Mark had cheated and he hated himself for it.


End file.
